World of Warcraft: Broken Knights
by Christopher Angel
Summary: When Kal'wynd started having guilt ridden nightmares about his dead friend, pointing him towards the Plaguelands, he took up his sword and left Silvermoon. Little did he know this quest would consume and change his entire life. Events leads up to WoTLK.
1. Laying the Ground

_I have played WoW for a long time but I have never written about it. I've written stuff on Legacy of Kain, Vampire the Masquerade and even my original stories but this is really my first plunge into Warcraft fanfiction. I do apologize for any mistakes but certain things, like omitting Kalecgos from the Sunwell seemed to make the story flow a little better. Flashbacks are indicated by '~' and are in italics. Ive tried to imbue my own style in the massive universe that is world of warcraft, so this story might seem a little darker. I may write more or add to this, depending on if 1. People are interested and 2. I have more inspiration. I actually have a full course planned for this story and I know how it'll turn out. Well, mostly and I hope you guys who read this will be critical of my work, but at the same time, forgiving. _

_Last but not least, I hope you are entertained._

_- Christopher Angel_

**Chapter One: Laying the Grounds**

The days were tough on Kal'wynd Ravenshadow but he did not succumb to the pressure. Each morning spent toiling and training in the field, honing his skills, skills he was first taught as a young Blood Knight and skills he had used effectively and proficiently when the Horde employed him and a host of other heroes to depose of Illidan. He had led the weary adventurers through the blasted world known only as Outlands, lost two in his party of six but had survived on their wits and ability alone all the way to Illidan's Black Temple.

When they returned with his head, there was little time for celebration or rest. They were called on again when Prince Kael'thas laid siege to their fair city, robbing the Blood Knights of their fount of power, the naaru known only as M'uru in his mad quest to provide the doorway to the Legion lord, Kil'jaeden back into Azeroth. Kael'thas had betrayed Illidan and now he has abandoned his people. Something had to be done to quell this uprising.

Kal had donned his armor, said his goodbyes and mounted up on Tharious, his loyal and proud horse and made his way to the city gates, oblivious to the cheers of its desperate citizens. Kael'thas' betrayal had run deep and the Blood Elves were lost now more than ever and it was up to Kal'wynd to fix the problem.

He would not be alone of course. His two closest friends rode with him this time. They were a pair of siblings; Breandra and Bael'thor Shatterstar, one a skilled assassin, the other, his best friend and Blood Knight colleague. The three of them and Forsaken priest, Vlad Blackgrave who had accompanied Kal through Outlands and had chosen to stay to honor the partnership between the Undercity and Silvermoon, departed on a ship from the retaken Sunsails Anchorage to the isle of Quel'Danas where they fought against their own people and a host of demons to end the Sun King's treachery and once again, prevent the Legion from entering their world.

It was a tasteless and bitter victory that no one particularly savored. Even Vlad had said in passing, "When Kael'thas fell to corruption, that was the darkest day for your people,"

Kal couldn't help but agree with those grim words. His people had been slaves to their addiction to magic for centuries and even agreed against their better judgment to resort to fel magic just because they couldn't control it. But it was Kael'thas that had led them and in him, they placed their trust. When he turned his backs on them, it formed a scar deeper and blacker in their souls than the one Arthas had carved through Quel'Thelas. In some small part, Kal was grateful he had chosen to enroll as a Blood Knight. His fount of power was different, albeit tainted at that time, but he was trained to control his urges.

Returning to Silvermoon, they were hailed as heroes and while Kael'thas' betrayal cast a long shadow on the city, the Blood Elves moved on, revoking their fallen Prince and embracing the light given powers of the naaru which had returned to them their beloved Sunwell.

The dark days seemed to have past and the elves of Quel'Thelas began to recover.

But just as things began to settle, Kal'wynd received a summons from Regent Lord Lor'themar. Ever the dutiful soldier, he had packed his equipment and made his way to Sunfury Spire. If the Regent had requested his presence under such secrecy, it was prudent for him to make haste.

He had been surprised thus, to find his friend Bael'thor waiting just outside, leaning heavily against the pillar. His sword and shield lay on a heap next to his bag of clothes near his feet.

"_Bael? What are you doing here?"_

"_I was going to ask you the same question. I got here an hour before but Halduron said I had to wait. Apparently for someone else. I had no idea it was you,"_

"_I suppose you don't know what this is about either?"_

"_All I got from him was 'Bael'thor, if you don't shut up, I'm going to turn you in a sheep and keep you that way for a full hour',"_

"_Can he do that?"_

_Bael shrugged, "I'm sure he thinks he can. I'd rather not find out though. But enough of that, you're here and I think they'll see us now,"_

_So they had entered together and both Lor'themar and Halduron spotted them and stopped their own conversation._

"_Before you threaten to turn me into a sheep again General, I'd like to state that we are here on the Regent Lord's summons and therefore we are…unsheepable,"_

"_Unsheepable? Really?" Kal remarked, then turning to the two leaders, "My Lords, I trust we are not disrupting?"_

_Lor'themar smiled then shook his head, "Please, dispense with the formalities. We are in dept to the both of you, as well as your sister, Bael for your exceptional service to Silvermoon. I had hoped we moved beyond rank. Call me Lor'themar,"_

"_Very well…Lor'themar. Your summons sounded dire. Is something amiss?"_

"_Yes…and no. What I am going to tell the both of you is to be considered highly classified. Simply speaking, nothing that is spoken here today leaves this room. Only the four of us and two others are privy to the information,"_

_Kal frowned at this but bowed in acquiesce. _

"_You know us, we'll keep it quiet. So what's the issue? Is Hal here being relocated to Orgrimmar?"_

"_Bael, you really are annoying for a Blood Elf. I think turning you into a sheep is actually too good for you,"_

"_Enough," Lor'themar said, raising his hand, "Halduron, in truth Bael'thor is being redeployed to Quel'Danas. But that is not why I've called you both. A certain…situation has arisen and both Halduron and myself had been in contact with Warchief Thrall and Lady Sylvanas the past month,"_

_He had paused to let the words sink in or maybe it was for dramatic effect. Whatever his reasons, he had both Knights' attention._

"_It seems that Prince Varian and the Alliance are building an encampment in Northrend and with the Scourge multiplying like locusts, we can only wonder what they're up to. Sylvanas is convinced the Alliance knows something about The Lich King but Thrall is suggesting perhaps they're looking for resources. Ashenvale forest has been a veritable war zone between the Orcs and Kaldorei and resources are in short supply. He believes the Alliance might be harvesting a new form of ore that would beget them more durable, stronger weapons for their armies,"_

"_So Sylvanas thinks the Lich King is on the move while Thrall believes Varian wants a bigger gun that him. Where do we fit in all of this Lor'themar? We're not exactly spies or diplomats," Bael'thor said. _

_Lor'themar nodded then responded, "I know. However, the main problems between the Horde and the Alliance stems from the Orcs moving aggressively into lands that do not belong to them. We are counted guilty by association. In truth, I do not care if the Alliance are crafting bigger and better weapons. Battles are worn by spirit and ability as proven by the both of you. No, I do not care about the Orcs and their supply issues. But Lady Sylvanas…even though undead, she has proven to be our most stalwart ally. And she was there protecting the Sunwell from Dar'Khan. I was there. Her thoughts give me pause and she isn't one to consort idle fantasies. Besides, as leader of the Forsaken and one who was once employed personally by that bastard Arthas, she would be the one to know if the Lich King is truly up to something,"_

_Kal nodded then spoke up, "I understand. You might us to infiltrate Northrend and report back on Scourge activity,"_

"_Yes, but not just Scourge activity. We need to know what exactly is the Alliance doing there and if indeed they are aware of the Lich King's movements, why hasn't Varian notified us about it. The Lich King poses a threat to the whole of Azeroth, Horde and Alliance and I can't imagine a military strategist like Varian would succumb to personal grievances. I need both of you to enter Stormwind City and report on your findings. Our Intel states that most of the movement from their army are from the docks which leads us to believe that they truly are moving into Northrend. We need to know just how big a force they're loading and how much they're packing. We'll be able to identify then if this is a settlement force or something else,"_

"_Not to sound ungrateful for this opportunity Lor'themar, but wouldn't our scouts be better suited for this? I mean, my sister is more stealthy than me. The humans, not to mention Night Elves are going to be able to tell we're Sin'dorei, discrediting our operation if we're going to just walk into the city,"_

"_Your concerns are noted Bael. However, aside from the color of our eyes, we're virtually similar to the high elves still in the Alliance. All it takes is a little magic and they won't be able to tell you apart. Of course, stay away from the Kaldorei or Draenei. They'd probably be able to sniff you out of the crowd," Lor'themar said, grinning, "And the reason we've chosen the both of you is because of two things. Number one, Sylvanas believes this might have something to do with the Scourge and if so, our two elite Blood Knights would be more than capable of handling them then anyone else. Number two, your exceptional service to both the Horde and Silvermoon did not go unnoticed. As of this day forth, the two of you are promoted to the ranks of Blood Knight Masters. You have earned your rank and you will lead our armies to battle if ever there is a call for one,"_

_Both of them were stunned to silence from the revelation. In one fell swoop, Lor'themar had set the path their lives would run and years of hard work, of sweat and blood and pain, came back to them to this poignant moment. They were recognized as saviors, as heroes but never had they thought they would be offered a privilege known only to either the most Noble or the very best. To be seen in such a light was humbling. _

"_We…thank you. This is truly unexpected. We will not let you and Silvermoon down," Kal said, bowing low. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Bael had done the same. His friend, while hardly ever taking anything seriously was visibly shaken by this promotion._

"_You both have deserved it. I just wish we could have held a formal ceremony officially inducting you. But alas, time is of the essence and we shall have to postpone it till after you return. I hope you are ready to leave now?"_

_Both elves nodded._

"_Right then," Halduron spoke up, "Take the teleporter behind us to the Undercity. Sylvanas has arranged special passage to Elwyn Forest. From there you'll have to travel by foot. I suggest changing out of your armor for this. And oh, do visit one of the magi here for your make over before you leave. Would be a shame if you're cut down before you enter the city,"_

"_Your concern is touching Hal. I'll miss you the most," Bael rebuked with a grin._

So they had left that very morning, just as the sun began to shine brightly in the sky, they entered the perpetually gloomy and dank Undercity. Their passage to Elwyn was mostly calm, save for the occasional mishap perpetuated by over eager goblins. But in all, they had arrived without incident. The humans left them alone for the most part, although they did receive rather rude stares.

Still, dressed in simple attire and their eyes shone a brilliant blue rather than green, they went on undisturbed.

_In fact, everything had gone exactly as planned that Kal'wynd couldn't help but feel something was terribly wrong despite Bael'thor's incessant chatter. For all of his friend's Blood Elf pride, he couldn't help but marvel at the sheer beauty of Stormwind. Of course, it lacked the elegance of Silvermoon, but the human city had a strength to it that could have only came from strong and resilient hands. It was truly a sight to behold of and Bael idly made plans to visit Stormwind after all of this was over._

_His chatter died though when they reached the docks. The armies of Stormwind and Ironforge were loading up onto ships. And there were many ships, ready with sails and cannons. Workers lugged in huge crates of supplies and soldiers piled on in strict two man files._

_From their vantage point on the roof of the building over looking the docks, Kal'wynd said, in a hushed whisper, "This doesn't look like a mere refinery party. They're not armed to go mining or cutting down trees,"_

_Bael nodded, "This smells suspiciously of an invasion force Kal,"_

"_Or a force deployed to quell an invasion, if Sylvanas is right,"_

"_We need to get back. The Alliance is moving and they're moving fast. I'm thinking Varian might have a change of heart and turn some of those ships around to attack some of our cities on his way to Northrend,"_

"_Would he do that? It wouldn't make military sense and he has been rather willing to peace talks,"_

"_Whatever it is, there's too much going on here that we can handle alone. We need to report this back to Lor'themar,"_

"_Wait a minute, did you see that?"_

"_No.. what did you see? Kal-?"_

_Kal'wynd had dropped low and moved to the other side of the roof, closer to the water. Something had caught his attention and he wasn't quite sure if he could believe what he saw but he needed to know. Bael moved in behind him, wearing a questioning look. _

"_I thought I saw something on the horizon. It was there, fleeting then it disappeared,"_

"_What did it look like?"_

"_I'm not sure Bael. But it was big in the distance and coming in fast,"_

"_It was probably nothing. Let's get out of here before we're found out," _

_Kal nodded and turned around. But just as he did that, a loud horn blared across the city and the soldiers that were on the boats began to run out in formation towards the Town square as cries sounded out into reddening sky._

"_Scourge! The Scourge is attacking!"_

"_Kael'thas be damned! Sylvanas was right!" Kal said, his entire body tense. Bael stood beside him, overlooking the massive necropolis that now hovered above the Town square and the Undead soldiers of the Lich King slaughtering the citizens of Stormwind, washing its white pebbled streets in blood._

"_Bael, we need to get back to Silvermoon now!"_

_But as soon as he had said that, a frost wyrm flying above caught sight of them and with an eerie roar, sent a blast of frozen fire at them. Both Blood Knights jumped out, just barely, of the way but landed on opposite sides of the flame. Kal was closest to the docks but Bael was stuck on the other side._

"_Kal! Get away now! You need to warn them!"_

"_I'm not leaving without you!"_

_Undead soldiers began climbing the building and those that landed on the roof rushed at Kal. He ducked from a sword swing from one of the gruesome creatures and grabbing its arm, twisted and kicked it squarely in the stomach, sending it flying into the flames and relinquishing its sword. Without missing a beat Kal swung the sword at the two Undead that came at him and severed their heads. Looking over the fire, he could barely make out Bael fighting against the Undead. He too had managed to wrest a weapon from one of the skeletons. _

"_Bael!" Kal tried to shout but he was soon overwhelmed by the soldiers of the Lich King and could only concentrate on his battle. Frustratingly cutting down the fiends that came at him and burning the ground with holy aura that took ten of them at once, Kal soon realized that if they didn't leave now, they would be lost. He needed to get out of here but most importantly, he needed to get to Bael'thor._

_Steeling himself, he charged the thin line of Scourge, running at swinging his blade at them, taking them down. The fire burnt strong but Kal knew he needed to fight through it. Gaining momentum, he carved a path of destruction then leapt at the fire, hoping to cross enough distance to get to Bael'thor._

_An explosion happened suddenly and it destroyed the Scourge on the roof, putting out the fire but it also sent Kal flying backwards, colliding with debris until he fell into the ocean. Another explosion happened and this time another fire started, consuming the entire building._

"_Bael'thor!" Kal shouted desperately. His best friend was nowhere to be seen and Kal dived down over and over again hoping against all odds that he'd be able to find him._

_But he didn't. Bael was most probably buried under rubble or if he survived, was neck deep in Scourge. More frost wyrms joined the fray and even the stalwart soldiers of Stormwind fell like lambs in a slaughterhouse ._

_Spying a small boat, Kal swam towards it and boarded it. The sails were up and throwing the Scourge sword at the ropes, unbridled himself from the docks and rowed the boat away from Stormwind._

_Away from the Scourge._

_Away from Bael'thor._

Every since that day, he had dedicated himself to his training. He fought alone, taking up dangerous missions in the vain hope that he might be found guilty for abandoning his friend and punished with his life. But if the Light decided that _to live _would be his punishment, then he'd vent his anger and rage on any of the Lich King's servants, be they Undead or alive. It didn't matter to him. Those that served Arthas would be punished for his crimes. He pushed everyone away, shunning even Breandra, whom appealed to him desperately with tears in her emerald eyes. He knew it was selfish of him. She had lost her brother but every time he saw her, he was reminded of how he failed Bael'thor and in the process, failed her. He did not deserve her kindness. He did not deserve anything.

So he toiled and trained hard, preparing for when Lor'themar would send him to Northrend to join the Horde and Alliance in the fight against the Lich King.

It was all clear to him. Train to be the best, then fight Arthas and make him pay for everything. His life was carved out before him in a sea of bloody revenge.

Then the nightmares began.


	2. Road to Redemption

**Chapter Two: Road to Redemption**

Kal woke up in cold sweat. The nightmares were relentless and what used to be an occasional disturbance has become a nightly occurrence. Cursing under his breath, the bitter Blood Elf threw open the covers and stepped out into the balcony, wearing nothing but his long breeches. The cool air whipped at him, chilling him to the bone but he ignored it, his troubled mind on other matters.

It has now been seven months since Stormwind. Seven months since Bael'thor fell. He had trained hard, perfected his prowess in battle every day, preparing for when they march against Arthas. His Intel had unnerved even the stalwart Lor'themar and drove the Forsaken Queen, Sylvanas to action. Already she begins deployment to Northrend. The Horde was on the move and apparently, so were the Alliance. Azeroth was readying itself for war against the Lich King and yet, there he was, stuck in Silvermoon.

He had begged to be allowed to join the contingent of Blood Knights being sent to reinforce Vengeance Landing in Northrend, but Lor'themar, fearing he would throw himself headfirst into battle had disapproved and given him strict orders to remain in Silvermoon.

_"There are other matters I need you for,"_ Lor'themar had said and Kal'wynd scoffed. There were no other matters more important than destroying the Scourge threat. Never did Silvermoon City feel like a prison the way it did now.

The moon shone high in the night and while there was peace and quiet in Quel'Thelas, he felt no such thing in his heart. The nightmares had gotten worst, more urgent.

He had gotten used to seeing Bael'thor's face, falling to the Undead at Stormwind. He had even gotten used to his condescending tone, whenever he called out to his friend.

**_Save yourself Kal'wynd. You were always good at that. Leave me and warn them! Tell them how you left me._**

But this time, the images were different. Bael'thor came to him still but gone was the bitter guilt that hung over him like a gray cloud. Gone were those desperate eyes and sneering smile. His friend came to him now, calm and confident and yet there was a peculiarity about him. _Something _was wrong with him. His eyes shone a bright icy blue and his skin was an unhealthy pallor and when he spoke, his voice had an unusual timbre. To Kal'wynd it sounded like someone speaking from inside a sarcophagus.

**_"You mourn for me Kal'wynd?" Bael'thor had said, "You mourn for my death? As you can see, I'm not quite dead,"_**

"_I'm sorry Bael, I tried to save you," Kal had said but his friend laughed, an evil and disturbing tone and shook his head._

**"_This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. If only you could see it for yourself," Bael had smiled then, a chilling visage, "Actually, that's not a bad idea. Come to me Kal'wynd, see for yourself. The master has awakened me to a fount of endless power and I am truly free. I would have you join me,"_**

"_How do I find you?"_

**"_The Eastern Plaguelands. You will find me there. Come alone Kal'wynd and I shall release you from your self-loathing,"_**

How true this was, he did not know. But it was the first time his dreams had been so vivid. Eastern Plaguelands Bael had said. Part of his mind laughed at this, the notion of running after a dream was ridiculous and yet, he has had dealt with this remorse for long enough and if there was some hope of redemption waiting in the Plaguelands, he would take it. The other things Bael spoke about, about his 'master' and for Kal to come alone, he conveniently pushed to the back of his mind. He wasn't ready to accept his friend's death but at the same time he wasn't ready to acknowledge anything malicious had happened to him either.

The sky began to lighten, giving way to brilliant tones of orange. The length of time he had spent out here in the balcony brooding snapped him back to reality and as the day broke through the clouds and Silvermoon was awash in a wide array of red and orange, he turned back into his apartment and headed for his armory.

Already preparing for the day when he would leave, his equipment lay packed, polished and ready. His armor was black and red, an indication of his rank in the order and he put it on with respect, along with the Blood Knight tabard. Securing his shield across his back and sheathing the enchanted sword, Quel'Arath against his hip, Kal'wynd strode out of his apartment, his elven helm under his arm towards the stables. Silvermoon, being very much a vibrant society in the day already had its streets filled with citizens carrying on with day to day work and while a few turned a questioning eye to him, most were content to let him be.

Tharious knew he was arriving and neighed happily when he saw his master. Kal'wynd allowed a rare smile and patted the creature on its head.

"I hope you've rested enough my friend. We have a long journey ahead of us,"

Removing the saddle from the back, Kal outfitted Tharious quickly. He had this saddle custom made for him and with good reason. He now had a sheath for his sword and a buckle for his shield and they were in close and convenient reach in case he needed them direly. Making sure his weapons were secure, Kal hoisted himself onto the horse and placed his helm over his head.

Tharious neighed again and Kal stroked him gently, "It's alright, we'll be okay. We're going to find Bael'thor,"

"And to think here I thought maybe you were running off to join Sylvanas," a female voice sounded to his right and he whirled around to face it.

"It's been seven months Kal, don't you think my brother would have wanted you to abandon this foolish notion that he was still alive?"

"It is not foolish, Breandra and your brother is alive. I mean to bring him back," Kal retorted, angrily, "Not everyone forgets as easily as you,"

"Of course I have not forgotten! Do you think that somehow you're the only one who feels loss? I know Bael'thor was like a brother to you but he was **_my _**brother and I loved him! I wished I was there with you, that maybe I could have saved him. But things had happened and Bael'thor is dead. Nothing is bringing him back Kal. I had to let go and it was harder for me because he was the only family I had left. The Scourge had seen to that. Or have **_you _**forgotten?"

Her tone struck a cord in him and he sighed. He could not look at her still, she reminded him of his failure after all but what she had said rang true and Kal couldn't help but feel perhaps he had been more than a little obsessed and in the process, selfish.

"Every time I see you Brea, I can't help but feel I've failed him and you. I wanted to make it right and I'm going to make it right,"

"How?" she scowled at him, "By dying?"

"No…I admit that was my first plan. To rush headlong into a Scourge army be done with it but things changed. I have reason to believe Bael'thor's alive. I've been having these dreams," the moment he mentioned that, he clammed up. It sounded stupid hearing it out loud and no doubt Breandra would chastise him for reading too much into it.

"Dreams Kal? Are you a Tauren now? Are you seriously going to venture into danger because of your dreams?"

"I can't explain it to you, but trust me. I believe this. It feels real and even if it isn't, I owe it to Bael and to you to find out. In my dreams, your brother said to find him in the Plaguelands. I intend to go there and find out,"

"Plaguelands? Kal, the Scourge occupy that territory. Even the Forsaken have trouble clearing it out. What hope do you have alone?"

"None, but hope in itself is motivation enough. My mind is made up and I am leaving. Do not stop me Brea, I have to do this,"

She was silent for some time. She stood blocking his path, dressed in her tight fitting leathers and her swords hanging off the scabbards on her hips. Finally looking up at him, she nodded then walked up to Tharious and hoisted herself up behind him.

"What are you doing?" Kal exclaimed.

"You said it yourself. Some hope is motivation enough and just like you, I'd like to believe my brother is alive. If indeed we'll find some answers or even some closure in the Plaguelands, I'll take it," she said, her voice steady, "Besides, you'll need help,"

Kal opened his mouth to object then shut it again. Everything she had said had cut him to the bone. And the worst part was she was right and Bael'thor was…_**is** _her brother. Who was he to stand in her way? She had more reason to go on this fool's quest than he did and Kal knew with the idea stuck in her head, if he was to abandon this mission, she'd just go on without him.

No, it was his duty to see this through and it was through the Light's Grace that he found himself a valuable and trustworthy ally.

Kicking his charger, the horse neighed loudly and thundered out of the stable and out of Silvermoon. It wasn't long before the elven city became a speck in the distance and they arrived at the cold and decaying Ghost lands. Theirs was a mission of secrecy and it would do them no good making use of the teleporter to Undercity in Sunfury Spire. Besides, he had no reason to go to Undercity and the path in Ghost lands took them directly to the Plaguelands.

From there, he hoped that the Light would once again show him the way.

And maybe, just maybe, Kal'wynd would find some inner peace.


End file.
